


Ancient Light

by Thay182



Series: 1000 years [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Athelstan and Ragnar are mentioned, Blame Me, Bottom Alfred, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, I always like it fluffy, Loyalty, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Protective Ubbe, Protectiveness, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Ubbe, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Ubbe is so sweet I wanna fait, Ulfred should've more fics!, Vikings, as a couple, maybe a series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thay182/pseuds/Thay182
Summary: “My former gods, as you like to point it out, do not care about who we bed. For them, battles show whom you are and if you are worthy of passing Valhalla’s gates. So, yes,my liege, I slept with both woman and man, sometimes at the same time.” Ubbe delighted himself with Alfred warm body, admiring his cheekbones becoming a sweet pinkish. “Do you think I will go to hell, son of Athelstan?” It gave Alfred a strange feeling to be called son of Athelstan. Nobody knew and never should know, but he and Ubbe had this conversation long ago and the connection between them grow after realizing how much Ragnar loved Athelstan. Some would say they even had a relationship beyond friendship, how a holy man such as Athelstan would be in hell? What if Ubbe goes to hell too? Paradise didn’t sound so appealing right now.“I hope not.” Alfred felt difficulty to swallow. His eyes were piercing Ubbe’s traits and trying to memorize each small detail. “I would want to go with you.”orThe battle is over and Alfred has to deal with his wife and Bjorn. He doesn't care as much as he should and maybe that's because he is in love with Ubbe.Maybe.





	Ancient Light

**Author's Note:**

> I made this hours after watching the episode were Alfred and Ubbe talked alone for the first time. I just can't believe this ship is not a thing, look what they did, look how much Ragnar and Athelstan they put on this both. And for me, Ubbe is more a Ragnarsson than Bjorn, sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, 'cause I made with all my love for this small fandom. <3 
> 
> ps: I recommend to read it listening to [1000 Years from Allman Brown](https://open.spotify.com/album/7wUbzS5urHkgVamMUP39d7?si=-Ahkwpy4QZmMxtyXBdPR8Q) The first song is the title of this work for lyric reasons. (Fires, the next song on this album, is Ragnar and Athelstan for me.. I miss them)

_Ghosts_  
_Their voices are resting_  
_In your bones_  
_And the river of time_

_ _Love is all that's left to lose__

_ _Lust, love, I'm not alone anymore__

_ **This ancient light** _

“I know what you have been doing behind my back.” Alfred said on his chair, his left elbow on the table and his fingers touching his thin beard delicately. This was a conversation he tried to avoid above all, but with his mother’s pressure about what people would think if Ealhswith got pregnant without guards seeing his wife on the king’s chambers he couldn't ignore anymore. Catastrophic, that’s what it would be. Although they were married and the first battle was a great victory on their part, people like nothing more than to gossip about noble lives. Alfred didn’t care much with whom Ealhswith chose to spend her nights, God knows he should and tried at the beginning to be the husband she deserved. There was no will on his veins to keep pretend anymore though. “Take a sit, both of you.” Alfred was calm, his voice as deep as always when he was about to make a speech. Bjorn rolled his eyes, but did as asked; followed by Ealhswith.

“My Lord, I must know.” Ealhswith spoke with a little agony on her voice, hiding it as best as she could. “Does that mean you will kill us for betrayal?” The question made Alfred’s eyebrows go up, and he sight before closing his eyes.

“Are you considering it?” Bjorn spilled out the words in disbelieve. “That’s precious.” An ironic laugh came from his mouth. Alfred was a very patient men, but sometimes Bjorn Ironside could bring the worst on him by being so rude and… Well… Stupid? No, for real, he understood Bjorn had his believes and wanted to honor his fathers, but he was doing the opposite of what Ragnar considered a good outcome for Saxons and Danes.

“Could you blame me if I were to think about it, Bjorn Ironside? Wouldn’t you consider it if I were to bed your wife?” And with that answer Bjorn did the unexpected, at least for Alfred. Bjorn smiled, sarcasm dripping of his eyes and piercing Alfred’s skin with annoyance. What was so funny about it? Why this Viking could not respect him like the King he was? Others did… Ubbe did. It was like Bjorn could hear his thoughts, the blonde shook his head.

“If I were to wed it would be for love, for my wife’s love. So yes, I would cut both of your heads for betraying me, although I wouldn’t mind if the call came from both of us, me and my wife I mean. If we invited you to bed.” And that made Alfred flush, even Ealhswith beside him looked surprised by that answer. “Cause you know..” Bjorn stood up and came closer. “My gods don’t judge if two man sleep side by side. In case you want to make good use of this information.” Alfred almost cough, he scraped his throat for a little before turning his eyes to Ealhswith.

“I don’t mind you two sleeping together, but you must start sleeping in my chambers so if you get pregnant no one would suspect it isn’t mine.” Alfred said, ignoring how close Bjorn insisted in be. Bjorn made his point, so Alfred’s affection for Ubbe was obviously. That doesn’t mean the Northmen would want the same.

“And if the child is mine?” Bjorn asked, less menacing.

“You will say it’s mine nevertheless. It’s the least you can do for my mercy upon you.” Bjorn took a step back and looked at Ealhswith. Apparently they were having a battle on the inside. Ealhswith broke the silence.

“I agree.” Suddenly she let a naughty side of her pop out. “And I have an idea to make this work perfectly.”

♕

For God sake, how this became Alfred’s life? He asked himself while walking through the corridors. Alfred’s heart was pumping so fast on his chest and sweeting hands that he tried, failing, to dry on his robes. He swallowed hard, stopping in front of an oak door. This type of situation was ridiculous, the reason he even considered Ealhswith idea was the proof of how much he just wanted to see Ubbe and it worked perfectly for her, no? _‘Helpless, selfish, that's what you are.’ _Alfred’s thoughts came as avalanche. _‘Forget it, I won’t do it. They will have to respect my rules and end of story.’ _Alfred was ready to turn back and march to the two people making his life a hell on Earth. When the door opened.

“Alfred… What’re you doing here?” Ubbe didn’t look annoyed, far from that, he crossed his arms and rested his shoulder on the doorjamb. Ubbe were supposed to be with Torvi in their new land, Alfred lived up to his words and he meant what he said after the battle. Alfred was a good King and Ubbe respect that; there was something about his boyish features though that captivated the older one. Ubbe went to his land with Torvi, they both started their new lives, but after a while of going and coming to the castles on business matters – since now the King trusted on him to lead future campaigns – he decided it was for the best to keep his old chambers on the castle with Alfred’s permission. And of course it wasn’t a problem for Alfred, of course it doesn’t matter what Ubbe chose to do with his life… Of course Alfred’s days and nights were hunted by the will of knocking Ubbe’s door everyday.

“I came to ask for a favor.” Alfred pressed his lips for a second, and if Ubbe averted his gaze to that particular slow motion moment no one needs to know. Not even Alfred, that was reluctant to look the Viking in the eyes apparently. Which Ubbe hated it, ‘cause he let it pretty clear before how important it is to hold eye contact as a sign of trust.

“I’m listening.” Ubbe said, starting to lose his temper with all this tension. Problem is, they were always in some kind of tension these days. Usually sexual, Ubbe wasn’t naive to deny his feelings; he didn’t show it though knowing that in Alfred’s religion it was a sin and the last thing he wanted was for Alfred to be uncomfortable being by his side.

“May I?” Alfred made a gesture towards the chambers. That brought an unexpected smile in Ubbe’s face.

“By all means” Ubbe gave passage to the smaller one, closing the door right after. He saw when Alfred was ready to protest against the door being close, but locked his lips while staring at Ubbe for a second before going to a wall on the chambers. All this messing signs were so confuse for Ubbe, what the King wanted pressing himself on a wall like that? Ubbe only could think in one – non biblical – thing. All his doubts vanish as soon as the wall opened with a creak after Alfred put some straight on it.

“This is a secret pass. It leads to many ways but one of them is my chambers.” All right. Ubbe got confuse all over again. “Your brother has been sleeping with my wife, but I’m sure you already know that.” And if Ubbe’s cheeks got a little red it wasn’t his fault but this strange will to be loyal to Alfred. Which he is been ignoring with all his being, ‘cause he was the rightful King of his country, Norway, and siting on that throne was Ivar. Well, seeing what kinghood was doing to Alfred he wasn’t so sure he wanted to be King after all. Ubbe’s red cheeks made Alfred bubble on the inside, butterflies all over him. The King waved a hand to distract both of them. “It doesn’t matter to me. What I don’t want is for my nobles to see me as weak and let them thinking my heir isn’t my son. Even if it happens to be your brother’s son, I will acknowledge as mine. And I trust you to keep this between us four.” For a second Ubbe was in shock, how could someone be so kind and selfless like that? Allowing his wife to sleep with another man and taking the future child as his? How could someone be like this? Ubbe thought once he was a good person but Alfred went beyond any measures.

“Why? Alfred, why?” His feelings were bursting his skin, some part of Ubbe didn’t want to hold back anymore, just take this sweet creature in front of him and never let it go. Suddenly Ubbe was taking by a desire to protect Alfred at all cost, ‘cause he was the most precious human being he ever met.

“Why, what? I don’t…” Alfred had to swallow his words when Ubbe walked his direction. Sometimes Alfred thinks this Vikings do not know what it is personal space, especially Ubbe. His face was so close that Alfred could see Ubbe’s blue eyes sparkling such a striking colour.

“Why you are so benevolent? Why would you allow my brother and your wife to sleep together, have children together and take them as yours?” Ubbe wanted to find a crack, something must be wrong with this King. No one can be so good.

“You’ve mistaken my actions, Ubbe.” Alfred wished he was more like how Ubbe saw him, this person that only cared about his kingdom and in order to maintain peace he would do anything. The true though was something he couldn’t hide for longer from the Ragnarsson. “Ealhswith is fulfilling her duties as my wife. She will be by my side in public and birth a child that will be the future King of Wessex. That’s all I ever asked from her.” His face blushed. “And I don’t have more to offer her.”

The question on Ubbe’s expression made Alfred uncomfortable, changing his weight from one leg to another. “Can you not…” Vikings are for sure indiscreet. Ubbe might be more polite, event though, not that much. He used his index finger to simulate an erection and Alfred had blood running all over his body in a matter of seconds.

“Jesus, Ubbe. What a way to be inconvenient.” Just to be clear, from Ubbe point of view this Saxons were too finicky. “Not that is any of your business but I have no problem with that.” And Alfred knew he could just let this go without saying nothing, God knows it would be better if he did. For some reason he wanted to make sure that Ubbe knew he was able to feel pleasure like all man do.

Ubbe was trying hard to understand Alfred here, but at the end a part of him knew the answer. From the way they look to each other to their chests going up and down every time Ubbe took a step forward making the space between them smaller. He didn’t want to pressure Alfred to say something he could regret, but may the gods have mercy on him, ‘cause his desperation might not bring the best of him after all. “I give up then. Can’t figure it out this whole charade.” With that, Ubbe took a sit on his bed. “So what it is you want from me?” Alfred almost forgot this part, seeing the older one on the bed. He was there for a reason, not only to stare at Ubbe.

“Right. Your brother’s chamber are next to yours, I would appreciate if you let Ealhswith use this pass.” Alfred tangled his fingers in front of his body, straiting his posture.

“And why don’t you change Bjorn to this chambers?” And that… That was a good question. Alfred could, he took his time thinking about it and respond:

“It is too risky. If someone find out this pass exist it could raise some suspicious around my nobles.”

“What if I were to be inappropriate when Ealhswith comes?” _‘Deep breaths, deep breaths.’ _

“I will make sure to ask her to knock, Ubbe. I think you will survive.” Alfred growled a little after saying that, and Ubbe was definitely enjoying it. Making fun of his King. “I feel I can hear you thinking in another cleaver comeback, are you helping me or not?” As if it was even a question, Alfred knew very well Ubbe wouldn’t deny any request coming from him. He wasn’t even sure he had in him to do it so, provoking Alfred was one thing, but giving what he wants is better. The look of contempt on his features is priceless to the Ragnarsson. Although Ubbe didn’t want to show he was so weak for Alfred.

“If that’s all you need from me, _my Lord. _I allow Ealshwith to use this pass and my chambers._”_ Ubbe really considered Alfred a great King, his King; any other option would be better than Ivar. Even so, Ubbe is pretty sure if he could choose anyone to be King of all people it would be Alfred anyway. But he liked the way Alfred wrinkled his nose when called by Lord in such a carless way.

To Ubbe’s surprise, Alfred grounded his feet and turned his body to face the Viking. “Is it true your… The pagan gods do not condemn relation between those of same sex?” Alfred spilled the words so fast he didn’t have the chance to think about how it would appear to Ubbe. What if the Ragnarsson sees this as Alfred showing interest on him and find Alfred disgusting for it? Bjorn could be joking about the subject, just to make Alfred look like a fool in front of his brother. On the opposite side, Ubbe took a particular interest on this new information coming from the King.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Curiosity.” Alfred said too fast, as if he was expecting Ubbe to ask. Which made the older one more intrigued.

“Really? May I know who told you such a thing?” Alfred sighed. Ubbe had to make everything so much harder. He made the question, why the Viking could not give a straight reply and be done with it? It looks like Ubbe takes pleasure in torturing his King.

“Why can’t you just answer the question?” Alfred crossed his arms, feeling suddenly vulnerable.

“Do people really think you are patient?” Now Ubbe is just excessively being provocative.

“For God sake, Ubbe, forget it.” Alfred started to walk towards the door; he was able to hold the doorknob. Alfred was so ready to be far away from there, put his head on his work and concentrate to fight the Danish. Ubbe grabbed his wrist though, throwing all Alfred’s plans through the window just by turning him around and pressing him against the oak door. When again Alfred's life became a series of upside down?

“My former gods, as you like to point it out, do not care about who we bed. For them, battles show whom you are and if you are worthy of passing Valhalla’s gates. So, yes, _my liege, _I slept with both woman and man, sometimes at the same time.” Ubbe delighted himself with Alfred warm body, admiring his cheekbones becoming a sweet pinkish. “Do you think I will go to hell, son of Athelstan?” It gave Alfred a strange feeling to be called son of Athelstan. Nobody knew and never should know, but he and Ubbe had this conversation long ago and the connection between them grow after realizing how much Ragnar loved Athelstan. Some would say they even had a relationship beyond friendship, how a holy man such as Athelstan would be in hell? What if Ubbe goes to hell too? Paradise didn’t sound so appealing right now.

“I hope not.” Alfred felt difficulty to swallow. His eyes were piercing Ubbe’s traits and trying to memorize each small detail. “I would want to go with you.”

Just like that Ubbe’s heart bursted wild open. Alfred looked like a child sometimes, and Ubbe could see fear on his green eyes. Not the same fear before the battle that made Ubbe take Alfred by his robes and shake him demanding him to have courage. It was fear of being rejected. “Oh, Alfred..”

“I-I should..” _‘Go, run, vanish, hide in a hole for my eternity.’_

“Kiss me?” Well, Alfred could get on board of that.

Every time he imagine himself kissing Ubbe, which was a lot of times, he thought it was going to be mouthing crashing and losing air. Something fast and kind of raw ‘cause it wasn’t suppose to be lovely. It was desire, a sin he would allow once to take out of his system. Foolish Alfred. It was never about lust – only – it was more like destiny brought them together to fulfil what Ragnar and Athelstan couldn’t. Ubbe’s hand covered his face in a tender touch, and Alfred was upon his mercy after that, stretching his neck so their lips could rub each other. They exchanged a warm breath before Alfred closed his eyes and cut the last gap between them making the kiss deeper, Ubbe’s tongue sliding on his and sucking Alfred’s taste. Breathless and so endearing, till despair knocked them and the kiss became a mess of craving for skin to skin.

Alfred’s hands touched Ubbe’s shirt, undoing the knot on his shirt and sliding his fingers on Ubbe’s neck and shoulder, giving Ubbe a run of goose bumps. “Shit, Alfred.” Ubbe purred in the middle of their kiss. He lost any type of composure after that; grabbing Alfred by his pants and taking off his belt, pulling him to the bed while his mouth went to bite the skin on Alfred’s jaw making the King moan with pleasure. Dizzy, Alfred felt on the bed without even realizing how close he was from the mattress, Ubbe took this opportunity – being stand in front of Alfred – to take of the rest of his pants and kneel down between the Saxon’s legs. “You are already so hard.” Ubbe whispered, for one breath Alfred could swear he was going to faint, specially when Ubbe’s mouth sucked the head of his cock making a pop sound so delicious.

_“Ubbe. Ubbe. Ubbe.” _The moaning was an encouragement for the Ragnarsson to continue. He opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around Alfred’s delicate derm who was very tempt to throw his waist against Ubbe’s warm tongue. Alfred felt like in the hottest day of summer, his body on fire and the sky was Ubbe’s eyes aiming him every time he moved his head and licked Alfred’s erection.

He wasn’t going to last. Alfred was sure his body was going into combustion. He trembled, apparently Ubbe knew what was going to happen and decided to give a final suck before pulling off his mouth. Alfred made a painful noise, worthy of Ubbe’s laugh. “Don’t worry, my King. I will make you come.” He said, climbing his bed with his body all over Alfred’s.

“Don’t tease me, _please_.” Ubbe wanted to make this last, but Alfred begging definitely made him lose his mind. His _‘please’ _was so pretty; Ubbe could hear it forever. With a gentle touch Ubbe pull Alfred’s shit up and let his thumb rub Alfred’s nipple. The King was only able to rest his head on Ubbe’s shoulder ‘cause all of his being was pliant to Ubbe’s will. Ubbe’s free hand went to his bedside table where he found a body oil.

“Do you trust me?” The Viking was serious, which Alfred found it odd, but exciting.

“You know I do.” And the King wished he wasn’t so damn obviously. Ubbe liked it though, how Alfred wears his heart on his sleeve.

“I will make you feel so good.”

Ubbe poured the oil over his right hand, giving more attention to his index and middle finger. Wasn’t easy to concentrate, especially with Alfred taking off his pants, but he spread Alfred’s legs circling his entrance to fill with oil. He could feel Alfred shivering; in that moment he thought it was impossible to feel more captivated by the King. Ubbe gave a sweet kiss on Alfred’s lips before pressing his index inside of the younger one; bending it inside of him and watching stunned Alfred moaning again. “So, so pretty.” Ubbe put a second finger and made sure to find the spot he knew it would make Alfred loose even more.

_“Oh my..” _There it was. Alfred’s body was curling with each throw of Ubbe’s fingers and he started to move his waist harder.

Ubbe couldn’t wait anymore. His pants were already on his knees; he just had to rub them off. Ubbe gave his cock a quickly handjob before position himself on Alfred’s entrance and pushing the head inside. Alfred’s nails came clawing his back, without doubts marking his skin. It was a little hard to push further, ‘cause Alfred was so tight. Deliciously tight, warm, wet with oil. To distract the smaller one he sucked Alfred’s bottom lip and let his nose brush Alfred’s cheek. “I feel so much for you.”  
Looks like the confession was exactly what made Alfred softer, and Ubbe easily slide inside of him, moving his waist till it got a frenetic movement and the only thing he could do was breath on Alfred’s mouth while his arms supported his throws.

Alfred was so open, legs around Ubbe’s waist and flesh surrendered. It wasn’t a surprise that took only Ubbe’s hand stroking his cock to make the King come. _“Ubbe.” _He let a final moan escape, using his legs to lever his waster, Ubbe orgasm striked seconds latter, letting his body fall on top of Alfred’s. They both had chests going up and down, missing air but with a pleasant feeling all over. Alfred stroked Ubbe’s hair, tracing the shape of his ear and making Ubbe grumble.

“If this is hell I wouldn’t mind.” Ubbe said, making Alfred smile. The King closed his eyes, taking one last deep breath with Ubbe’s head on his collarbone. Ubbe taught him how to be brave, and Alfred usually preferred to live on his dreams where he could be whoever and live by his own terms. Right now, he tried to drink this moment as much as possible before falling on Morpheus’s arms.

Because his reality was better than a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series, I like the idea of writing Ubbe and Alfred taking care of children sdlmasdsaf. What do you think?


End file.
